The power of Friends
by me1122
Summary: This is my very fist storie so it might not be the best . what will happen when a new cahrector is added that naruto and sasuke both like ?


Chapter 1

"Sasuke, Naruto, Nemuri don't lose to that guy!" Sakura shouted to them.

"No, Sakura. Don't egg them on," Kakashi scolded. Sakura turned to stare at him in confusion. "Even if there were some way to defeat that technique, they cannot defeat that boy."

"What do you mean?" She asked uneasily.

Zabuza laughed in front of Kakashi.

"They don't yet have the strength to destroy their own hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being a shinobi...unlike Naruto, Nemuri, and Sasuke."

"Exactly," Zabuza seemed to grin from under the bandages covering his mouth. "A peaceful village like your own cannot produce a true shinobi...because you don't have the chance to experience the most important part of being a shinobi: having to kill." An eerie blue aura began to swirl around him.

"Then...what can we do, Sensei?!" Sakura asked desperately.

Kakashi looked over to the circle of mirrors. _'If I go to help Naruto, Nemuri and Sasuke, then Tazuna- is in danger. Even if I try Kage Bunshin, he'll just stop it with his Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone). I'll just waste chakra...so then...'_

"Sorry, but..." Kakashi reached up to his forehead protector. "I'm going to end this instantly."

"Sharingan..." Sakura whispered.

Zabuza chuckled, "Sharingan again? Is that the only trick you know?" Kakashi did not answer him, so Zabuza charged without warning. Kakashi did not move, not even when a kunai pierced his hand that was resting on his forehead protector.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried.

"You asked if it's my only trick," blood began to drip to the ground, "yet you're afraid of the Sharingan, Zabuza..."

Zabuza chuckled softly, "a shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown to an opponent over and over."  
"You should feel honored. You're the only person to see it twice. And, there won't be a third time."

For such a demonic person, Zabuza sure was not afraid to laugh. "Even if you defeat me, you can't win against Haku..."

Sakura gasped in surprise and turned to look at the ring of ice mirrors. _'Kakashi-sensei can't win? Is the masked boy that strong?'_

"Ever since he was a little kid," Zabuza continued, "I taught him all kinds of fighting skills. I passed down all my techniques to him, and he further improved his on. The results: Even facing the greatest adversity, he has succeeded. Without a heart or fear of death, he is a fighting machine known as shinobi. His jutsu surpass even mine...the terrifying ability of an advanced bloodline. I gained a high-quality tool for myself, unlike the scrap that follows you around!" Zabuza stepped back; a spurt of blood flowing from where his weapon once was in Kakashi's hand.

"I don't chicken out after failing once!" Naruto growled from beside Nemuri. "I'll do it over and over; **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted once more, but again Naruto didn't listen to him. Sasuke and Nemuri watched as Naruto clones jumped out to try and attack the mirrors. They once again saw the fast moving shadows and some water that Naruto kicked up was being moved.

_'It must be Haku transporting from mirror to mirror!'_Nemuri reasoned. Just as this thought came to mind Haku jumped in front of her and Sasuke and there were both pierced with needles. The clones disappeared and Naruto fell beside her again.

Naruto slowly got up. "What is this?" He whined.

"This is us failing." Nemuri growled.

_'Just a little bit, but...'_Sasuke remembered watching as the Naruto clones disappeared. _'I'm starting to see his movements!'_

"One more time..." Naruto whispered from beside her. Sasuke did not try to stop him this time. Naruto would not listen and she knew that Sasuke was also beginning to figure out Haku's movements.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke ran up and kicked some water into the air. Nemuri wondered if he had gone crazy.

"Can't you realize that it's useless?" Haku asked as he watched the third set of Naruto clones charge at him. The water that Sasuke had kicked up began to disappear, and Nemuri suddenly realized what Sasuke had been trying to do. She watched as both Naruto and Sasuke were cut up before falling to the floor. She ran up beside them and glared at Haku.

Sasuke slowly sat up. _'Even if I can see some of his movements, it doesn't mean I can keep up with his speed. The water was knocked away...but, if I were to use something other than water._

"Scrap teaming up won't do anything against Haku. He's the greatest tool ever," Zabuza laughed.

"There is nothing more boring than bragging..." Kakashi sighed. "Well then, let's get this started already!" Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his crimson Sharingan.

"Hold on for a second...as you said, I have one more thing I want to brag about." Zabuza put his bloody kunai away. "In the previous fight, I wasn't just getting beaten like an idiot. I had Haku hiding in the background examining every aspect of the fight. Haku is also very bright. After seeing a jutsu only once, he is usually able to come up with a way to defeat it. I've been waiting a while for a chance to copy your line..."

"'I'll tell you this, the same jutsu won't work twice on me.' Wasn't that it?"

Kakashi swayed back in surprise.

**"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu."**(Mist Concealment) A thick mist began to engulf the area of the bridge and soon Zabuza disappeared from Kakashi's view.

_'This is...'_Kakashi turned to Sakura, who he could barely see, "Sakura! Stay near Tazuna-san!"

Sakura looked surprised before she began to understand. _'That's true; right now I have to believe in Sasuke , Nemuri and Naruto, and in Kakashi-sensei_'

Haku noticed the sudden thick fog from inside the ice mirrors. _'I understand, Zabuza-San. I'll end things soon.'_

Naruto suddenly ran out in front of Haku, catching him a little off guard.  
**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**Naruto clones popped out and began aiming for all the mirrors.

_'You don't give up!'_Haku took out a throwing needle and jumped out to start eliminating the clones.

This was what Sasuke had been waiting for. He quickly did a set of now familiar seals.

Haku gasped when a large fireball suddenly began shooting towards him. _'What? Fire element jutsu?'_ He quickly ducked before heading to the mirror across from him. He then proceeded to knock out all the clones. _'You take too long!'_ He thought as he went to strike the last one.

Sasuke once again saw through where he was heading and shot another fireball out of his mouth. Nemuri eyes widened when she saw that it burned the end of Haku's pants. Naruto once again collapsed beside her. She turned to look at him with soft eyes. _'Naruto has been wasting a lot of energy, but because of it...Sasuke and I have figured things out, and I now have a plan that just might let us escape...'_

Sasuke smirked from beside her. _'Good, I'm slowly getting the timing down.'_

Kakashi frantically looked around him before looking up towards the sky. _'This mist is too thick...Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either...'_

A sudden whistling rang in Kakashi's ears and he quickly pulled out a kunai. As a group of shuriken rushed towards him he was able to block them all without much difficulty.

"Impressive that you blocked those, Sharingan Kakashi..."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he suddenly felt Zabuza's presence behind him. He turned sharply to see that Zabuza's eyes were closed. _'His eyes...they're closed...'_

"But..." Zabuza still did not open his eyes. "The next time you see me will be the end of everything. You've depended on your Sharingan to much..." Zabuza disappeared.

_'What?'_Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You acted like you knew everything..."

_**"How...can you see the future?"**_  
"But, that prediction was wrong. Kakashi ...you can neither read my mind or see the future...the Sharingan...is simply a trick that makes your opponent think you can. A Sharingan user combines a great attention for detail with hypnotic ability. By combining those two abilities and doing jutsu, you were only giving the impression that you could see the future." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Yeah. You're going to die."

"First, with that keen eye, you copy my movements in order to mock me. By doing that, you cause me to doubt my own mind, and once you've noticed that, you start shaking my mind even further. This is how you read my mind. Once I am confused, you are able to figure out what I'll say...and become me, and then..."

_**"'You can't beat me with that, you monkey!'"**_

"Once my worry and confusion reaches its peak, you attack with a clever trick. Through hypnotic genjutsu, you suggest what seal I should perform and then simply copy that. That's how you copy my jutsu."

_**'Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Element: Grand Waterfall)**_

"Then, the answer is simple. First with this mist, I make that keen eye of yours useless."

Kakashi was suddenly pushed back by a powerful blow of chakra. He dug his kunai into the cement and slowed to a stop. _'Damn! Poor visibility slows my reactions...'_

Zabuza laughed through the mist. "And if I keep my eyes closed, and keep my distance, I remove the risk of being hypnotized..."

"But why?" Kakashi called out blindly, "then you can't see either."

"Have you forgotten...that I am a genius at silent killing, taking down enemies by their sound alone?"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

_'My movements...'_Haku looked down at his burnt sleeve. _'No, it can't be...'_

"Darn, we were so close..." Naruto growled as he got up to stand with Nemuri and Sasuke.

Nemuri turned to him. "Naruto, can you keep going?"  
He looked at her in surprise. "Of course I can, belive it!" He shouted in defense.

_'I wouldn't say 'belive it ', more like exhausted. But thanks to him...I think I can get us free.'_

_'It can't be...'_Haku repeated to himself. _'It must just be a coincidence.'_

Their eyes widened when the mirrors once again became a blinding white. Nemuri blocked the hurtful rays with her arm and shouted at Naruto, "Naruto, run!"

Naruto once again looked at her in surprise.

"Get through and attack from the outside!"

"A...all right you got it!" Naruto gave her an encouraging smile before sprinting ahead.

"As if that can be done," Haku said from the mirrors.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked rather harshly.

"Just keep blowing your fireballs, little Uchiha, and try to help Naruto out." Nemuri brought her hands up to form a seal. "I'm gonna stick to my word and get us out of these stupid mirrors."

Sasuke just nodded and paid close attention to Haku. There was no room for argument in your voice.

**"**Vibration Hold: Vibration Coffin!" Her already strained body was hit with pressure as she sent out waves of concentrated vibrations to the surrounding mirrors.

Naruto was pushed to the ground by a force from Haku, but he quickly stood up and continued to run to a gap between the mirrors. _'I won't lose!'_

Haku jumped out of a mirror and caught Sasuke's attention. _'Now!'_ He turned and aimed at him. **"**Fire Element, Grand Fireball"

Things seemed to go in slow motion as Naruto neared the gap and the large fireball began to close in on the exposed Haku. Haku glanced at the fireball and rolled under it, rising up to send a needle at Nemuri and Sasuke. Just when Naruto thought that he was free Haku stood in front of him and delivered a round-house kick to his jaw. Naruto cried out as he flew back to Sasuke. Sasuke was pierced in the left shoulder while Nemuri was pierced in the stomach, catching her off guard and ending your pressure on the mirrors.

"Dang!" Naruto yelled as he slowly got up.

"That was fine..."

The two boys turned to watch as Nemuri slowly stood up and pulled the needle out of her stomach. "If you guys aren't about to keel over, I want you to do it again."

"You got it!" Naruto replied as he prepared to start running again. Sasuke carefully pulled the needle from his shoulder.

_'He must have a limit to his chakra...'_both Nemuri and Sasuke were thinking the exact same thing, _'since it's slowly...beginning to slow down.'_

Naruto ran one direction and Sasuke decided to try another. Nemuri quickly focused begin her energy and began to crack the mirrors apart.

"Things won't go as you wish." Haku stated.

_'Shot , I'm going too slow!'_Nemuri clenched he fists and shot her energy to the mirrors only to cry out in pain and almost drop the pressure completely. You looked down at your arm to see a freshly made cut that was slowly oozing blood. Her eyes widened.

"Self-mutilation..."

Nemuri clenched her fist. _' I can't continue forward if I always fear of getting hurt. I've put up with this stupid kid throwing needles at me, I can tolerate cutting myself up just to get us free!' _She quickly formed the seals. _'I won't be afraid anymore!'_

**"Shindouhaji: Shindou Kyuu no Jutsu!"**She grasped it firmly and threw it at the mirrors that surrounded her. In her mind she pictured what looked like hundreds of little threads constricting around the ice in a sickening hold. She felt the sudden pain as cuts appeared on her body, but she did not release her hold. She heard the deep cracks of the breaking ice before she were suddenly thrown back as needles impaled her in the chest. she heard Naruto and Sasuke cry out around her before she slumped to the floor.

Kakashi continued to stare through the mist. _'Damn it...it's been a long time since I've been in such a dangerous battle. I'm worried about Sasuke, Nemuri and Naruto too.'_ He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _'Relax...think...what would he go after?'_ It suddenly came to him and his eyes shot open, _'THE BRIDGE BILDER!!!'_  
Sakura kept her eyes locked ahead and her ears open for any sign of Zabuza. Her efforts did not prevent Zabuza from suddenly appearing behind Tazuna. Zabuza ran towards him while grasping his kubikiri houcho, ready to strike. As he swung the blade over his back Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Too late!"

Sasuke and Naruto heard Sakura give a horrifying scream somewhere outside the mirrors, but it was quickly overpowered by Nemuris own pain filled screech as cuts began to form all over her body.

She shakily brought her arms up and watched as cuts worked there way to her hands, as if an invisible ninja was slicing her skin with a kun_i What....is This_? Kai...Kaihou!"She shouted ntically to release the pressure, but it did not stop. It felt as if a waterfall was pounding down on he r body.

_'I don't understand...the Shindouhaji has always released before.'_ She cried out when a cut suddenly appeared on her neck.

"Nemuri, what's happening to you?!" Naruto cried as he fell to the ground next to her

Nemuri clutched her head with her hands and closed her eyes tightly, head bent down. She could feel it; the immense pressure that she had pushed on the mirrors was slowly returning to her and constricting her. Their quick movements were recognized as hisses to her ears. She whimpered when it felt as if someone had swiped their claws over her face.

A gentle touch went under her chin and her head was pushed up. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke kneeling in front of her, worry in his eyes. She felt his fingers gently brush against her cheek before he brought them back. His fingers were covered with crimson blood.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"**Naruto shouted at Haku who had calmly been standing in his mirrors. "Tell me what you did!"

"I did nothing to her but throw those needles." Haku stated calmly.

**"LIAR!"**Blue chakra surrounded Naruto before he began to sprint forward, the chakra on his feet speeding him up. Haku appeared suddenly in front of him and Naruto flipped backwards and began to run the other way. She watched weakly as Haku ran through the mirrors, following him.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto stopped and turned around only to be blasted by a group of needles. He slid back and fell on his side.

**"Naruto!"**

"Escaping from here is definitely...impossible." Haku remarked.

Sasuke went over to where Naruto was laying. "Can you stand, Naruto?"  
Naruto weakly tried to push himself up. "Y...yeah..."

"Don't waste anymore chakra, that's what he wants!" Sasuke scolded.

"I know that," Naruto grunted. His eyes closed before he fell back to the floor.

_'Darn, at this rate we're in huge trouble!'_Sasuke thought. _'I have to...I have to do something!'_

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke turned around to see Nemuri slowly walking. Hey," you gave him a weak smile before slumping down next to Naruto, "my body kinda hurts, so can you take it from here on the whole trying to escape thing for awhile? I'll look after Naruto..."

Sasuke looked at her in her pitiful state before nodding and standing up. He stared harshly at Haku in front of him.

"My eyes are somehow getting used to it..." Sasuke whispered to her, and it helped in making her feel better.

_'Both Naruto and Nemuri have gone over their limit. I have to try and protect them.'_ Sasuke clenched his fists until he drew blood. _'I have to!'_

"Now then," Haku suddenly appeared in a different mirror with some throwing needles drawn, "let's finally settle this."

Sasuke picked up a needle from the floor and blocked the ones that Haku had thrown at him with relative ease. After the assault was finished he dropped to his knees.

"Get up, you moron!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Naruto's body began to shake next to Nemuri and she placed a hand on his back.

Haku suddenly threw some needles towards the two of you.

**"Nemuri!"** Sasuke shouted.

She watched with wide eyes as the needles were deflected in midair. To someone else it might have seemed impossible because nothing had stopped him, but the sudden hiss in her ears and the rough feeling around you told her it was the Shindou (Vibrations).

_'But...I didn't even call on them...what is going on?'_ She felt a cut slowly being made on your knee. _'That confirms it; it has to be Shindou, but how?'_

_'I'm aiming for critical areas...yet they keep knocking them away...'_  
Naruto sat up next to you. "I know that. Shut up!" He mumbled.

Haku began to appear in every mirror and a wave of needles was thrown. Sasuke jumped around deflecting them while the Shindou continued to block them without your help, though small cuts still appeared on your body.

_'Coincidence? No, not only that,'_A Haku suddenly sent some more needles at her she grabbed Naruto around the waist and jumped away. _'They're doing it as they protect their friends.'_She tried to pick up Naruto again but found him too heavy. Sasuke suddenly appeared and gently rammed her out of the way before jumping up to avoid the needles.

_'Could it be that my movements...those two...can see something!'_

"Nemuri..." Naruto whispered as they both tried to sit up from when Sasuke pushed them.

"Naruto..." Her grip around his waist tightened. "I can't protect you anymore..." Blood ran down from her lip as some needles had gotten stuck in her back. Her Shindou had stopped blindly protecting her.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Haku suddenly vanished. "Where," he looked around frantically, "where did he go? **Naruto!**" You heard Sasuke shout on the other side on the circle. "You better not pass out! I can't watch over you guys any longer!"

"I know that." Naruto mumbled weakly. His eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he fell back.

"Naruto!"Nemuri tried to shake him awake but it was no use"Looks like that kid has surpassed his own limits." She looked up to see Haku hiding in the mirror above her. Sasuke threw a needle at him but it only bounced off the glass.

"Spectacular...spectacular movement. You move very well." She turned around to find Haku in another mirror. He threw some needles at Sasuke which he was able to dodge. "But this one..." She quickly got up and jumped aside to avoid the sudden attack, but three needles got caught in her arm and she winced. "This one is about to fall."

She clenched her teeth before slumping next to Naruto again.

"This time I'll stop you." Haku suddenly appeared in the mirror in front of Sasuke. "Your body, reflexes, ability to react..." His image circled around Sasuke. "Everything should already be...at its limit!"

_'He's coming!'_Sasuke told himself as Haku disappeared and reappeared in different mirrors. _'Calm down...concentrate...and...see through it!'_

Sasuke suddenly appeared between you and Naruto. He bent down and wrapped his arm around your waist before struggling to pick up Naruto. With a burst of chakra to his feet he was able to propel all your weight into the air and dodge the needles that had been aimed for you two.

_'He saw it completely!'_Haku thought in amazement. _'No way!'_

Naruto was dropped to the ground and Sasuke placed her in front of him. She wobbled a bit before gaining he r bearings. She saw Haku who was in the mirror seemed taken aback when he looked at them and she turned her head. She looked up at bit into Sasuke's eyes only to see them as a dark red.

"Sasuke...Sharingan." His right eye had two black dots in it while his left eye only had one.

"You are...I see, so you have the power of an advanced bloodline..." Haku spoke quietly. _'What a kid...it's not complete, but to awaken that ability during battle...'_Haku drew out some more needles. _'Then I can't fight for much longer...'_

"Nemuri, I cannot help you anymore." Sasuke stated as he continued to look at Haku. She smiled softly.

"I know, I promise I'll protect Naruto now...even if it costs me my life." She slowly walked over to Naruto's unconscious form and stood in front of him.

_'My jutsu uses up a lot of chakra. There's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed.'_Haku began to rotate his image around the mirrors, Sasuke and Nemuri following his movements. _'So most likely, the longer this fight continues...the better he will be able to read my movements. His eyes have already caught me. Attacking head on could be dangerous. So...'_Haku's eyes traveled over Nemuri and Naruto through his mask. _'I'll use those kids to bring him to me!'_Haku suddenly morphed out of the mirror and shot at her and Naruto.

Sasuke watched him in shock before running. _'I won't make it!'_Nemuiseyes widened as She suddenly saw Haku dart towards her at an amazing speed. Without thinking she quickly turned around and clung to Naruto, trying to protect his body with hers as much as she could.

_'Naruto, if I die...I'm glad it was protecting you.'_ She closed her eyes and waited.

--------

Kakashi clutched at his stomach where Zabuza's blade had struck him. Zabuza had moved back and his arms were severely cut.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she saw blood drip to the cement.  
"You were too slow, Kakashi." Zabuza told him, yet he was still slightly shaken. _'What had happened? When I went to swing at Kakashi it felt like needles were ripping me apart.'_

"That may be, but your assault was still stopped by Nemuri's barrier." He replied weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked from behind him.

"Nemuri had fooled all of us. She said that she was not able to plan a sneak attack after Naruto appeared, but in truth she had constructed a barrier around Tazuna to prevent attack. I felt it when I went to block Tazuna. The Shindou picks out an enemy's unique vibrations and it immediately attacks them if they get within the distance of what is being protected." _'That means...'_Kakashi thought to himself, _'that Nemuri has had the Shindouhaji activated this whole time, or else the barrier would have disappeared. That already puts a lot of strain on her, plus she's in there battling that boy...'_

"Did your desire to save those brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker for your Sharingan? Even with that impressive eye...your ability to read my movements is dimming." Zabuza laughed softly. "Let me enjoy this more, Kakashi. I want to have more fun as I return the favor. Don't worry about the brats...Haku should kill them soon." He seemed to smirk under his bandaged mouth. He lifted his kubikiri houcho off the ground, the tip of it covered in Kakashi's blood. "You can apologize to them with tears in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them." Zabuza laughed loudly as he disappeared into the mist. Kakashi's eyes lowered as he thought of Zabuza's words.

Sakura looked over at the circle of mirrors that she could barely see through the mist. All seemed quiet from over there. "Sasuke-kun...defeated?" She shook her head roughly. "That can't happen! Sasuke-kun...won't be defeated...by a guy like that so easily! Naruto or Nemuri either!"

"Exactly,"

Sakura blinked in surprise before turning to look at Kakashi's back.

"I...believe in their strength. Naruto...is the number one hyperactive, loudest ninja...and Sasuke and Nemuri...are both from two of the Leaf's most outstanding clans."

Zabuza, who was really only just a few feet away from them, gasped softly in surprise.

"You mean..."

"That's right. The boy...his name is _Uchiha_Sasuke. With the advanced bloodline of that Uchiha clan running through his veins, he is a genius ninja."

"A survivor of that tragic clan...no wonder he has improved so quickly." Zabuza mumbled.

"And Toko Nemuri...she is one of the last who possess the strange abilities that her clan is known for. It is said to be a cursed bond that only a few have witnessed when it is used to its full potential.( And also another power just like naruto.)"

"It is true...even I have heard of some of those rumors." Zabuza grasped the handle of his kubikiri houcho. "But...it's the same for Haku." The mist shifted and Kakashi was able to spot Zabuza's form, he immediately put up his guard. "Haku's secret jutsu has never...been defeated by anyone. Now, I guess I should end this fight too..." Zabuza once again disappeared from view.

"Sakura, stay here!" Kakashi ordered.

"Alright,"

Kakashi sprinted forward into the mist and disappeared.

_'Same here, I'll end this now!'_

seconds pass by and nothing has happen. Nemuri turned around to see Sasuke standing over her a pool of blood growing fast at his feet.

"Why sasuke?"

"Because."

"I was ready to die!"

"I can't let you die."

"Why the hell not?!"

He turned his head back and she could no longer see his face. "Just because..."

She felt something move next to her and she looked back to see Naruto begin to stir. For some reason her resolve cracked and she choked. "Naruto..."

Naruto sat up and turned around to see what was in front of him. Like her, he saw Haku lying on the ground, but he only saw Sasuke's legs.

You...always just get in the way..." Sasuke mumbled from above them.  
"You did it, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly stopped and she knew that he had finally taken a good look at him

Sasuke turned his head again and looked at Naruto. "What's...with that face...you total moron..."

She covered her mouth and stared intently at the ground. _'I can't look...I can't look. I'll lose it completely...'_

Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Why did...you save us?!" Naruto whispered.  
"How should I know?" Sasuke remembered all the times he shared with Naruto andNemurihow they used to always fight until they all found ways to help each other when training for the battle with Zabuza.

_"I'll surpass Hokage! And then I'll have the whole village acknowledge my existence!"_

**"My dream is to be the best kunoichi I can be and one day not have to worry what others are thinking about me."**

_"All I hear is Sasuke this, Sasuke that! What's so good about this guy?"_

**"Ha! Missing me, little Uchiha?"**

_"Sasuke, Nemuri! I have a plan."_

**"Sasuke, can I tell you something?"**

_"All three of us...made it to the top!"_

**"Besides, it's...kinda a thank you...it was you who caught me when I fell yesterday, right?"**

_"Sasuke!"_

**"Hey, Sasuke!"**

Sasuke smiled softly before bowing his head, as if it was too heavy to hold up.

"I... I hated you..." He whispered.

"But...why?!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "Why? Why us?!"

Naruto bent back before shouting angrily. "We never asked for your help! I never asked for your help!"

Nemuri clenched her teeth and looked up.

"I don't know...my body just moved on its own..........loser..s....." Sasuke slowly leaned backwards and began to fall. Naruto scrambled over and was able to catch him. Nemuri quickly crawled over by Naruto.

**"Sasuke!"**  
Sasuke seemed to look up at both of them with sad eyes. "That man...my brother...I told myself...I wouldn't die until I killed him."

Resolve crashed around her as tears steadily streamed down her face. "You can't die on me Sasuke, you just can't! I will never forgive you if you do this to me!"

Sasuke lifted his hand up and in desperation Nemuri grabbed it, squeezing it firmly. "Sasuke..

.please..."

"Naruto ...don't ...don"t let your dream...die. "

"SASUKE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LEAVE !!"

"Nemuri I...I..."

"Sasuke you just can leave! You're my family! The family I never had! I .. I love you like a brother! Sasuke ple....Sasuke?

Nemuri eyes widened when Sasuke's hand suddenly became loose in hers.

"Sas...Sasuke?"

She watched as his eyes slowly closed and his head fell to the side.

" Sa...Sa..Sasuke y...you can't die, you can't die, please, DON"T DIE! NO, NO !! SASUKE!!!"

"Why did you save me? Why Sasuke, why?" whimpered Nemuri.

Naruto and Nemuri hugged Sasuke.

" Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle. This is part of what it means to be a ninja." Haku said

Then Naruto let Sasuke go but Nemuri still held Sasuke very tightly.

"Shut up!"

"N...Naruto?" Nemuri said through teary eyes.

" I hated you to Sasuke but...but...,"

"Naruto?! A...are you ok?!"

Smoke stared to rise around Naruto, Nemuri and Sasuke. Then it turned to red chakra.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"**Naruto seemed to roar the words to Haku.

"NARUTO WHAT'S WRONG!!!!"Nemuri was desperate not to loose Naruto too, she didn't want to loose anyone that close to her ever, ever again. But for some reason she had a burning felling in side of her. A feeling to do what naruto had said really badly.

"What...what is this chakra? Is it Kakashi? No. It to strong. Then what is it?" Zabuza wondered.

" I know this chakra.. Naruto!! Of all times the seal has broken!! This buts the hole village in danger. No. It's just loosened, we might just have a chance," Kakashi took a scroll out of his vest. "just maybe. Im really sorry I have to cut your fun short Zabuza, but it's time to finish this.

Ok. SUMMONING JUTSU, FAGGED PRESUIT!!"

"HA HA HA. Kakashi what use is your jutsu if you can't see me. You really are weak. What? The ground is shaking. What is this? ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" The scream was heard by Sakura and Tazuna. " What was that ?" Tazuna asked Sakura " I don't know, and I don't think I what to know either."Sakura said doubtfully.

"What did you do!! Zabuza yelled at Kakashi. There were at ten giant dogs hanging on to Zabuza with their razor sharp teeth.

"Well, I thought if I couldn't see or hear you I would have to smell you out. You see, I let you cut me with your sword earlier, you see that's how my dogs found you, with the smell of my blood on your blade. Now I'll finish you with my very own jutsu , you should be honored. Ok, here we go! LIGHTNING BLADE, A THOUSAND BIRDS! Your time's up Zabuza."

"NARUTO WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!" Nemuri was about to try to stop Naruto, but he looked right at her.

'_W...what happened to Naruto, his eyes are red, a..and I thought you couldn't see chakra! Naruto, what's going on!!" _

"**NEMURI, STAND BACK!! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THIS MURDERER!!!" **Naruto roared at Nemuri.

" What is this chakra?" Haku asked himself. " It's something ghastly, I can fell the rap." Naruto turned his head slowly to look at Haku. " This is no longer a child!!"

Naruto charged at Haku, but he teleported to the top mirror.

"How is this possible? H..His chakra. What is he? No matter. Ill just attack, his little girlfriend.

All of a sudden Haku disappeared and appeared behind Nemuri.

"NOW!!"

"**NO!!! NEMURI**!!!!"

All of a sudden Nemuri felt Naruto arm around her waist. He quickly jumping out of the way dogging the needles by a great amount of time. All of a sudden nemuri didn't feel tired anymore she felt a great surge of power surge through her as if she was almost on fire, but the feeling didn't make her scream in pain it made her laugh.

" Ha ha, hey Naruto you don't have to worry about me any more.....i can take care of **MYSELF**!!"

the same smoke surrounded nemuri and then it also turned to red chakra, she stood up next to naruto and turned her head to look at him.

" **I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT FOUR FISTS WERE BETTER THAN TWO!**"she said/roared to naruto.

" **YEAH, NOW IT'S A PARTY**!" naruto replied.

They both turned to look at haku and they both put a small smirk n their faces and then they both charged at the mirror, right before they both punched it haku teleported to the next mirror. Naruto and Nemuri shattered the mirror and then they both look around for haku. Haku looked down at them for the top mirror with wide eyes ' _i cant handle two of them i have almost reached my limit i have to strike now!_' Haku out of the mirror and bolted down towards naruto and nemuri but the dogged and right when haku was going to escape to a different mirror naruto grabbed his arm and hld him where he was. Haku tried to teleport again but naruto and nemuri's chakra was preventing him form going any where '_i cant move their chakra is to strong!_' Nemuri clencheed her hand into a fist and pulled it back slowly.

" **THIS IS FOR SASUKE BECAUSE HE HAD A DREAM TOO!!**"

Nemuri throw her fist into haku face causing him to fly through his glass mirrors and shattering it to pieces.


End file.
